High School Years
by bunnyfuryball
Summary: going through high school is always tough but going through high school with a bp!,gay, and even getting prego is ten times worse. follow carson/puck, finchel, aimee/blaine, and kurtbastian as they grow up, play dirty, and have sex!


going through high school is always tough but going through high school with a bp!,gay, and even getting Prego is ten times worse. follow Carson/puck, finchel, aimee/Blaine, and kurtbastian as they grow up, play dirty, and have sex!

Carson, aimee and Kurt always had each other, add in Finn! making them a complete family. but once they enter high school things turn for the worse! Carson goes naughty, Kurt becomes the popular cheerleader while Finn is the famous quarter back and well aimee just has to survive.

Blaine has gone to the same school as the rest of the glee club (who will be in this story just not as much). Sebastian is a transfer from France and is kind of a douche but will that change once he meets Kurt? in this story Kurt and Carson are twins (duh!) who both have bp! And aimee is their younger sister, Finn's mother married Burt while the kids were in middle school (btw the first few chapters will go between the Hummel's, aimee, Kurt, and Carson. but mostly aimee till Sebastian and puck come in.)

* * *

aimees pov.

I sighed heavily as i tossed my bag on my new bed "finally my own room!" i tossed myself on the bed which caused me to stare up at the ceiling. ever since i was little i had to share a room with kurt because carson swore he just had to have his own room. i giggled to myself. now that jerk has to share a room with kurt! when finn and carole were formally in the family we had to move to a better and bigger house, i had no problem of course, who wouldn't want their own room? so know i have a bedroom upstairs while kurt and carson shared the basement. hmm now that i think about it the basement is bigger then the our parents bedroom. A knock came from my door, i looked up to see carson leaning against it "this is your room? hm i can tell from the oder of fish and Chinese" i frowned crossing my legs "shut up carson." "what do you even want?" carson grinned wickedly "dad wants you downstairs, your little boy toy is here already, guess he can smell the fish to" blaine? oh god! i dont look good at all. i ran to my bathroom smacking carson's arm "your being mean!" i yelled before shutting the door. blaine is here...oh god. i have wrinkles, he cant see me like this. i squealed opening the large box filled with beauty products. i suppose thats what me and kurt had in common. we cared about what people thought about us and always wore amazing clothes..cant really say the same for carson, his hair was always a mess and his outfit always contained blue jeans and short sleeved shirts with his grey jacket along with his glasses. once i applied the cover up i opened the bathroom door finding blaine sitting on my bed cross legged. kurt and carson always teased me about my crush on blaine. saying i had a thing for nerdy white boys..well they're wrong, ok half wrong. blaine is sun kissed so i resent the white jokes. but he really did dress like one of those cute, innocent nerds. he wore tight high-water khakis and polo's with his signature bowties. he also had big black glasses that made him even more cuter. but even with his clothing blaine had muscle. i only know because i once spilled strawberry milk on him..not on purpose of course, it was an accident. "hey! nice room. bigger then the last" he said a little to excitedly. i casually walked to my bed sitting down awkwardly "yea, i like it. now i can actually hang up my Johnny Depp posters and now i have a bookcase. an actual bookcase blaine!" he chuckled "so now harry potter and the hunger games can be seen" blaine jumped up gasping "you just reminded me! guess what i just bought?" i tilted my head thinking "the new bowtie with the cheetah imprints?" blaine stared at me for a second before shaking his head "well i almost got that but no, better! i got the last harry potter dvd" he smiled so huge that i couldn't help but smile back "the very last one? but that doesn't come out till next month" blaine placed his hands on his hips as he stood up straighter "i have connections" he said proudly "connections? who do you possible have connections with?" i questioned. "i..his names-ok no i begged my dad" he crawled back onto my bed "can i ask you a question?" i furrowed my eyebrows but nodded. that was something i loved about blaine he can easily be funny and happy to dead serious when needed. he opened his mouth then shut it closed as if wanting to say something "well" i asked. he smiled "your brother said you had Chinese up here but i don't see any" i felt my face burn with embarrassment "i..no i dont have any" i closed my legs looking away from blaine. "oh" he said quietly "i was really looking forward to eating some." "oh you can" me and blaine turned to carson who again was leering near my door "shut it carson" i frowned at him as he smirked "you just have to follow the smell, i'll give you a hint. its between-" "carson! get out" i stood up from the bed to push out carson when kurts head popped in "hey carole said dinners done, blaine are you staying?" blaine grinned "sure" kurt left, carson winked down at blaine before he left "you sure your not hiding Chinese from me?" blaine questioned as we descended the stairs. "no blaine im not" i replied quietly ducking my head.

kurts pov

god finns mouth is huge, jesus has he have no end? "kurt hunny, do you want more?" i quickly looked to carole smiling softly "oh no thank you carole" she nodded and i turned back to my plate, i always eat salads and nothing more, shes knows that and yet there is a plate of spaghetti with giant meatballs and when i say giant i mean even finn is having a hard time fitting it in his mouth. ew! i looked again. ok look somewhere else kurt! maybe i can just listen on to someones conversation. hmm carole and dad are speaking of baseball. nope. carson is staring at...wait, at blaine? well blaine does look nice today. oh my, is he leaning closer to aimee? how does she not notice? carson was still staring so i kicked his shin. he looked at me with daggers. 'why are you staring at bowtie magee?' i mouthed. he looked to blaine then to me 'his bowtie is bothering me' i looked at blaine confused. oh, its crooked. i kicked aimees shin as she was talking about some stupid wizard club "what?" she hissed "oh well i just happened to glance at you and blaine, aimee you should fix his bowtie" i smiled innocently. See me and carson have been trying to get these to dweebs to have alone time but nothing ever happens. i think its because aimees to shy but carson always says its cause anderson needs a good slap in the face to not be so obvious. aimee blushed scarlet red while blaine bit his lip looking down at his bowtie. he turned to aimee "will you, fix it i mean?" he said shyly. aww Aimee's as red as her plate "sure" she whispered. I grinned proud of my doings then looked down to my plate. good feeling gone again.

* * *

So that's the first part! I do want this story to have very long chapter but for right now because its new im just gonna hold off for a bit. I am a freshman in college so I will try to post this story maybe two days a week.

I do want to apologize for any mess ups, as I said I am a new writer. so please be nice :)


End file.
